


Waffles

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Cute Sam, Gen, Good Big Brother Dean, M/M, Sam is adorable, Sick Sam, Sick Sam Winchester, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick and he wants waffles and Dean being the big brother he is lets Sam have waffles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

Sam has been sick the past few days "Just a bug it'll pass in a few days" Ms. Milton said when Dean picked Sam up from school on Wednesday and even though the doctor had ordered Sam to drink plenty of liquids and not eat to much Sam had been eating like a horse or Moose in Sam's case and he had managed to keep it all down (he only threw up twice in the past few days) but most of the time he slept and stayed couped up in his room staying in bed and watching TV on his flat screen (cause i can that's why!!) playing with toys and coloring in his coloring book he had gotten some calls from his friends and Ms. Milton dropped by a get well card from the class on Wednesday a week into his sickness (it was kindergarten what he have to make up??) The next day Dean was in the kitchen putting dishes away when suddenly  
"DEAN!!!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs from upstairs  
"I'm coming!!" Dean shouted and then ran upstairs  
"DEAN!!" Sam shouted again  
"Yeah bud??" Dean said as he open Sam's bedroom door and enters  
"I'm hungry" Sam says  
Dean smiles "What do you to eat" Dean asks  
"Waffles" Sam announces  
"Waffles" Dean says  
"Yeah" Sam says  
"Homemade or Eggo??" Dean asks  
"Eggo" Sam tells him  
"Alright!! Your order is in and i'll be right back!! Just hang tight bud ok" Dean says  
"Alright" Sam replies and falls back into his pillows  
Dean walks back downstairs and heads into the kitchen and heads to the freezer and pulls out the box of Eggo waffles and makes eight of them and makes a sippy cup if milk and then heads back up to Sam's room  
"Can i come in??" Dean asks and knocks on Sam's open door  
"You can enter" Sam says  
"I brought you waffles" Dean says and walks over to Sam's bed  
Sam's head perks up at the announcement of waffles  
"All for me??" Sam asks  
"Yes Sammy all for you just call me when your done ok" Dean says  
"K" Sam says mouth full of waffle  
Dean just shakes his head smiling and walks out of the room and goes back down into the kitchen to finish the dishes and wait for Sam's call about after about half an hour or more later Dean still hasn't heard Sam's call and goes up to investigate  
"Sammy??" He says as he walks up the stairs  
"Samuel Winchester do you hear me??"  
"Sammy i know you sick but don't play games with me!!" Dean says as he walks into Sam's room  
"Sam.." Dean starts but stops when he sees Sam fast asleep bare plate and empty sippy cup lying next to him  
Dean smiles and walks over to the bed gathers the dishes and puts them on the night table and then checks Sam's Pull Up  
"Just wet thank god" Dean says and then changes Sam into a dry Pull Up throws out the wet one gathers the dishes and then starts out of the room  
"Dean" Sam says stopping Dean in his tracks  
"Yes bud??" Dean asks  
"When i wake up can i have more waffles and milk" Sam asks  
"Sure bud sure you can" Dean says with a smile  
"Ok then" Sam says and falls back onto his pillows dead asleep  
Dean smiles shuts off the light turns on the night light shuts the door and heads back down to the kitchen  
THE END


End file.
